AOFR: Deleted Scenes
by SliverKitsuneGrlAngel
Summary: scenes from my story 'an old friend returns' that i had written but ended up not including in the main story...i hope you guys like them! please R&R, no flames please!
1. Invitation to SEES

I thought it would be a good idea to put the scenes I didn't put in 'An old friend returns' into their own thing, so tell me what ya think, ok?

Disclaimer: I don't own Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3/FES/Portable, if I did then Shinjiro would have been a playable teammate longer than a month, I also don't own any of the videogames/songs I might use. The only thing I own are my OCs, and my copy of Persona 3 Portable!

Main Pairings: Minato/Yukari, Shinjiro/Angel, one sided Akihiko/Angel, Mitsuru/Jason, Alissa/Akihiko

_*persona 3 is awesome*_ is a Persona speaking telepathically to his/her other half

_-text messages-_

Deleted Scene: Invitation to S.E.E.S.

* * *

><p>~June 30, 2009; Dorm Evening: Angel's PoV~<p>

I sighed softly as I walked into the dorm tossing my bag onto the table on the third floor landing as I walked up to the fourth floor and knocked on the big double doors.

I heard Ikutsuki tell me to come in, I entered and stood in front of the coffee table my dorm mates and Ikutsuki were sitting around. I looked at the chairman with an eyebrow raised, "you wanted to talk to me, Ikutsuki-san?" I ask as politely as I could with my senses telling me to get as far away from Ikutsuki as I can.

Ikutsuki nodded to Mitsuru, "Mitsuru if you would?" my sister like friend nodded and looked me in the eye, "that power you used on the 14th, we call it **Persona**. That thing you fought was a **Shadow**, **Shadows** are monsters that only appear during the **Dark Hour** and prey on people who do not have the **Potential** like us. The **Dark Hour** occurs every night at 12am, it's a hidden hour that only those with the **Potential** are able to experience it."

I nodded mutely, "I kinda already knew about the Shadows and the Dark Hour, so do my cousins. The three of us have been experiencing it for the past 10 years. We weren't really sure what the Shadow's or the Dark Hour was called until we moved back here. What you guys call 'Shadows' and the 'Dark Hour' we called 'Monsters' and 'Monster Time', not very creative but we were just kids." I mumble earning shocked looks from everyone in the room.

Mitsuru nodded as she placed a silver briefcase on the table opened it and turned it to me so I could see the gleaming silver gun and red armband with 'S.E.E.S.' on it, "We are the Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad, S.E.E.S. for short. We are searching for a way to end the Dark Hour and we want you to join us, I've also had an **Evoker** prepared for you, it will allow you to summon your Persona."

_*it is not my place to say but, I fear that it may not be a good idea to join S.E.E.S.*_ Alice said softly in my mind. '_What makes you say that Alice?'_ I ask my first Persona softly and I hear her sigh softly before she answers, _*that man Ikutsuki, do you not feel the darkness rolling off him in waves? He is plotting something and I do not wish for you to get tangled up in it little one.*_

'_Now that you mention it Alice, there is something about him that sets me on edge…'_ I thought softly as I picked up the Evoker and holster from the case and glared icily at Ikutsuki when I finally noticed the dark energy rolling off him, "umm…" I mumbled somewhat uncertain.

"You don't have to decide right now Angel. It would be nice to have another person to help explore **Tartarus**." Minato said from his seat next to Junpei on the couch. I looked away from the chairman and at my friend, "what's **Tartarus**, Mina-kun?" I asked softly my curiosity getting the better of me.

Minato looked at me with a small smile on his face, "**Tartarus** is an immense labyrinth like tower that appears during the Dark Hour. Basically, it's the Shadow's nest. We mostly go there to train before a big Shadow appears on the night of the Full Moon." I nod, _'Alice? What are the big Shadow's that appear on the night of the Full Moon?'_ I asked my persona. _*the Shadows that S.E.E.S. have been fighting on the nights of the Full Moon are the strongest of the Major Arcana.*_ Alice replied softly.

I nodded and twirled the Evoker around in my hands before I resumed glaring at Ikutsuki, "I will join…" I trailed off and Ikutsuki clapped his hands together happily, "but I have a few conditions." I said my voice firm and deadly serious. Ikutsuki pouted but nodded, "and what would those conditions be, Angel-san?" he asked and I saw his aura flicker with annoyance.

I grinned widely at them, showing off my pearl white vampire-like fangs, scaring Junpei, Yukari and Fuuka, "my conditions are as follows: 1) I take orders from no one except Minato and Mitsuru, 2)I will ONLY help with exploring Tartarus, the only time I will assist with a Full Moon Shadow is if Minato thinks he really will need my assistance, 3) I get to dress how I please when we go to Tartarus, and I will get my own gear from Kurosawa-san myself, and 4) I get to spend the evenings we don't go to Tartarus how I please." I state as I slip my evoker into the holster and attach it to my right thigh before crossing my arms over my chest.

Minato stood up and nodded at me, "welcome to the team Angel-chan." He said and the others were quick to welcome me to the team as well. I grinned again, this time not showing my fangs, and bowed to my dorm and team mates, "I'll do my best and try not to get in anyone's way!" I said and the others, minus Minato and I, went down to the lounge.

"were going to go to Tartarus tomorrow night, want me to go with you after school to see Kurosawa-san about getting you equipped?" he asked as we walked down to the third floor landing and I grabbed my backpack before I turned to look at him, "I think I'll go see him tonight, I dunno if he'll have weapons I'm really good with though…" I mumble and he nods as he goes downstairs.

I sigh softly and drop my bag in my room, grab my yen pouch and head down to the lounge with Kira's leash in my hand.

* * *

><p>~Dorm Lounge~<p>

I walked over to my she-wolf and attached the leash to her collar, "I'm going out, taking Kira with me." I mumble as I walk out of the dorm with Kira and ride the train to Port Island before walking to the Police Station in the Paulownia Mall.

~ Paulownia Mall, Police Station~

"Evening Kurosawa-san." I said softly as I walked in and gave the stern looking officer a small wave. He nodded, "good evening Misaki-san, Mitsuru-san already called and told me you would be coming by." I nodded and leaned against the counter, "so Kurosawa-san, you wouldn't happen to have any chain-scythes, katanas or naginatas, now would you?" I asked giving him a small grin.

He chuckled and pulled out a fancy naginata and an onyx chain-scythe and placed them on the counter in front of me, "the naginata is called the Vel Vel Muruga and the chain-scythe is called Death's Shadow." I looked the scythe over, "got a holster for this?" I ask and he nods and places a black belt with a black scythe shaped pouch and a snap loop on it. I grinned and placed the scythe in the belt and put it around my waist.

Kurosawa-san nodded and placed my new naginata into a black case before handing it to me. "How much do I owe you for all this?" I asked softly as I dug out my money, he shook his head, "Mitsuru-san already agreed to pay for whatever you got tonight, don't worry about it." I nodded and put my money away, "I'll have to thank her when I get back." I mumble and Kurosawa walks out from behind the counter and scratched Kira behind her ears.

"It's getting late you should head back, you shouldn't have any problems with such a good body guard." He said as we walked out of the mall. I bowed and smiled, "arigato Kurosawa-san, have a nice evening!" I said softly as Kira and I walked back to the dorm and I showed off my scythe to Junpei and Minato before going to bed.

* * *

><p>~end of deleted scene~<p> 


	2. A Chat With Her Dad

Disclaimer: I don't own Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3/FES/Portable, if I did then Shinjiro would have been a playable teammate longer than a month, I also don't own any of the videogames/songs I might use. The only thing I own are my OCs, and my copy of Persona 3 Portable!

Warnings: Shinji might be a little OOC here, I did my best to keep him in character

Main Pairings: Minato/Yukari, Shinjiro/Angel, one sided Akihiko/Angel, Mitsuru/Jason, Alissa/Akihiko

_*persona 3 is awesome*_ is a Persona speaking telepathically to his/her other half

_-text messages-_

Deleted Scene: A chat with her dad

* * *

><p>~July 21, 2009; Early Afternoon, Kirijo Summer House Lounge: Shinjiro's PoV~<p>

'_Why the heck am I so damn nervous about talking to her dad?'_ I thought as sat across from Angel's father, Jacob Misaki, who wanted to talk to me in private.

He cleared his throat and I looked him in the eye, "Shinjiro, I have heard a great deal about you from my daughter. In fact the girl cannot go more than five minutes without mentioning your name, she cares a great deal about you…and I do not want my little girl getting hurt, so I ask you this. Shinjiro Aragaki, just how much do you care for my daughter?" he asked calmly and businesslike.

'_I know I care about her but I don't know if I can actually say how much she means to me'_ I thought sadly. _*you truly are an idiot, Shrinjiro.*_ Castor grumbled in my head, _*just tell him that she means the world to you and that you'd hurt anyone who would even threaten her*_ he growled. _'Fine but if he goes nuts it's your fault Castor!'_ I mumble and my persona chuckles, _*he won't, trust me*_

I took a deep breath before I answered him, "Angel means the world to me, she brought me happiness I haven't felt since I was a kid. No matter how bad of a mood I'm in she always gets me to lighten up, sometimes I wonder if I really deserve all the attention she gives me…" I trailed off and he nodded, "I know why you left S.E.E.S. Shinjiro. I've always believe that ever since she was a little girl, Angel has been an excellent judge of character. Judging by how close the two of you are, I'd say that you're a fine young man, despite what happened in the past, and more than worthy of my daughter." He said with fatherly concern and trust.

I blinked and looked at him in confusement, "uhh? Even though you know that I have issues controlling Castor, you still think I'm good enough for Angel?" I asked my confusement clearly evident in my eyes and voice. He chuckled and nodded, "Yes I do Shinjiro. Just as a warning, if you hurt her in any way; it won't just be the members of S.E.E.S. who will be after your head, my niece and nephew as well as myself will personally hunt you down…do I make myself clear, Aragaki?" he said his voice deadly serious.

I gulped softly and nodded, "the day I hurt her in any way is the day that hell freezes over. I would never dream of hurting her." Jacob chuckled and nodded, "well said Shinjiro." He stood up and walked to the door, "it was nice talking to you Shinjiro, look after my little girl when you get back to Iwatodai." I nodded, "it was nice talking to you too, Misaki-san." I said as I walked over to him and shook his hand. He chuckled again, "you can call me Jacob, Shinjiro." I nodded and he opened the door which caused Angel to fall face first onto the carpet.

"Uhh…hi daddy, Shinji…" Angel laughed nervously and she stood up. Jacob shook his head, "it's not very polite to lean against doors when there are people in the room behind it." Angel pouted and stuck her tongue out at her dad before he walked out of the room and out of sight.

"So what'd my dad want to talk to you about Shinji?" she asked as she gave me her puppy dog look. I shook my head, "s'nothing important, Ang." I mumbled as I sat back down on the couch. Angel humph'd and curled up next to me, she nuzzled her head against my chest, "Shinji, why won't you tell me what you and my dad were talking about?" she asked as she buried her face into my chest. I chuckled shaking my head I wrapped my arm around her, "it was nothing of major importance, Angel."

'_Why the heck do I let her get away with cuddling up to me?'_ I thought absentmindedly as Angel continued to nuzzle my chest. _*you love her, plain and simple you idiot. She's the only girl to ever get this close to you and you know it!*_ Castor growled softly and I rolled my eyes, _'maybe your right…'_

* * *

><p>~end of deleted scene~<p> 


End file.
